


Happily Ever After

by criscriscris



Series: Haru, Haru-chan [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Multi, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are finally a family.</p><p>Here's their happily ever after - filled with friends, fun, and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically the epilogue of "haru, haru-chan" broken up into different parts. You may want to read that to get some bearing in this, but it's not really required. 
> 
> This is on going and I don't really know when i'll be ending it lol (also sorry for the reposts)

“I’m staying,” I announced, dropping my training bag on the bench next to Rin. 

“I figured,” he said, a towel over his head to hide his face. “I don’t blame you either.”

“What about you?” I sat next to him, unzipping my windbreaker while slipping my shoes off my feet.

Rin took a deep breath before sliding the towel off his head. He was staring up at the ceiling, a smile barely ghosting on his lips. “I’d like to stay here with Ai but I still have so much to do. I know I’m a little past my prime, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still change the world.”

I waited in silence for him to continue, kicking my sweatpants off. 

“I was offered a coaching position on the national team,” he said quietly, his hands gripping the towel tightly, wringing it out. Rin took another deep breath, gulping loudly. “But it’s a five year position, and that includes travelling and stuff and I… I don’t know, Haru. I want to stay and live my life together with Ai but it’s such a golden opportunity. How could I say no?”

He turned his head to me, tears collecting in his eyes. Rin was always such a romantic, wearing his heart on his sleeve. I reached out and patted his cheek. “Why don’t you just ask him to go with you? I know he’s a writer but he can write wherever. We have emails and fax machines for correspondence now.”

There was surprise in his eyes as his hand pressed against mine, “I never even… thought of that. You think he’ll really even want to come with me?”

“If he loves you even a fraction of how much you love him, I don’t see why not.” I pulled my hand back, slipping out from under Rin’s.

A smile spread across his face as he stood and he looked back at me, “Right. Right! After practice I’ll definitely talk to him and… And… Yeah.”

“That’s good,” I said quietly, grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into my bag. “Let’s go swim. It’s my last week of practice here.”

“It’s not like you won’t have another place to swim, what with Makoto’s school,” Rin shrugged, throwing his towel into a locker and shutting it closed. 

“Yeah but Yamazaki works there sometimes, too,” I bristled, forgetting that Rin thought our rivalry was childish. 

“I forgot Sousuke worked there,” he laughed, slapping my shoulder. “But, from what he told me, he and Makoto’s shifts alternate so they’re rarely there at the same time. Besides, I don’t get why you two still claw at each other’s throats. It’s been like, ten years since high school, you divas.”

“Shut up,” I said quickly and walked away. “Let’s just go swim.”

I could hear Rin’s laugh echoing as he ran to catch up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. His smile was wide and the tension from earlier had melted off his face. 

\--

I walked into the pool house, Haru-chan’s hand in mine, trying my best to listen as she spoke about what happened at school. 

“Yeah, and then Shinji just kinda told me that flowers were dumb and only babies like them, so I, like, went through all the meanings of flowers that I could remember and he just stared at me. Ha! I showed him, huh, Haru?” She grinned up at me.

Nodding, I pulled out my phone. Makoto said he would meet us here, but I didn’t see him at the entrance. 

“You don’t talk much,” Haru-chan said, laughing as she let go of my hand, running. I looked up in time to see her running into the arms of a dark haired, teal-eyed man who could be described as morose and rude. “Uncle Sousuke! Is Daddy around?”

“Not yet, I just got finished prepping for evening classes. He texted me and said he was picking up dinner for us,” Sousuke Yamazaki laughed, holding her up in his arms. Then, as he glanced over to the door, he finally noticed me. The smile on his face froze, and he didn’t seem too happy. “Nanase. Heard you were back.”

I nodded, glancing at Haru-chan. He did the same before putting her down. “You can go put your bag up in his office, if you want.”

“’Kay!” She waved at me and ran off, disappearing into this building, the building I was unfamiliar with. 

“Do you have business with me?” I asked, having to make an effort to keep my voice from shaking. 

“I actually want nothing to do with you, but since you’re here anyway, I might as well set some ground rules,” he sniffed, rolling his shoulder. “Makoto’s my friend. I care about Haru-chan. I give no shits about you, and whatever I do for them, has nothing to do with you.”

We stared at each other in tense silence; he took a step toward me, his eyes narrowing. “And if you ever hurt him again, I can promise you I won’t leave you unscathed like before. And if you ever do anything to hurt her, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

“Looks like we’re agreed, then,” I replied, staring up at him. “Let’s just stay out of each other’s way, hm?”

“More like you stay out of my way, you piece of sh-“

“Ah, sorry I’m late!” Makoto suddenly burst in, carrying a bag of takeout. The air between us was still electric, something either Makoto was oblivious about or decided to ignore. “Where’s Haru-chan?”

“She went to your office,” I said, turning away from Sousuke. “I picked her up from school and she has so much to say to you. Let’s go to your office, shall we?”

Makoto looked down at me, seeming surprised by my forwardness. He nodded and then looked over at Sousuke. “Want to join us for some dinner?”

Sousuke glanced at me and back at Makoto. He grinned and shook his head, “Nah. My boyfriend gets off work early today, so I better head home to him. Thanks, though. Pool’s prepped.”

“Ah, thank you again, Sousuke!” He smiled and they shook hands as Sousuke walked out. 

“Oh, and congrats,” he said, turning around as the automatic doors opened in front of him. Before Makoot could ask what he meant, he was already walking away.

“Wonder what that meant,” Makoto said, looking at me with large innocent eyes.

“Who knows,” I said, reaching to grab his hand. “He’s a weird guy.”

\--

“I’m still confused,” Nagisa said, taking a drink of his iced sakura latte. “Why did you never talk to him or us? I mean, this whole surprise of him having a kid and being married seems really convenient.”

I twitched and took a bite of my mackerel. “Stop swinging your legs, you keep kicking me.”

“Sorry!” He laughed, not seeming sorry at all. “But, are you gonna answer the question? What happened?”

“I’m an idiot,” I sighed, putting my chopsticks down. 

“That much I know.” Another laugh, another sip. 

“Nagisa.” I levelled a stare at him; the same kind of look Makoto gives to Haru-chan whenever she doesn’t want to eat her vegetables. He quieted down immediately. “So I realized I was pretty much in love with Makoto while we were still in high school, but I never thought he would feel the same. I mean, I knew he cared about me and shit, but like…”

“I get it,” he said when I trailed off. “He cared about you but you didn’t think he would return those same feelings, huh?”

I shrugged and then nodded. “Basically.”

“But, let’s say he didn’t. Why would you cut him out? Heck, why would you cut all of us out?”

“I changed my phone and never saved my contacts,” I answered quickly.

“Rin-chan still talked to us! Heck, I only knew things about your life because I’d ask Ai-chan to get updates for me! You know how unfair that is?” Nagisa sounded serious. He reached across the table and placed his hand on mine. “You know we care about you, right? All you had to do was ask Rin for our numbers.”

I looked away from his intense pink eyes, swallowing down a lump of guilt. “I-I know, Nagisa. I’m sorry. All I really cared about was swimming at that point. That’s all I could care about. I assumed Makoto would reach out to me if he really wanted to. That’s what he had done in the past.”

“You really are an idiot,” Nagisa laughed, squeezing my hand in his. “I’m sure he would have if he thought you wanted him to. Mako-chan probably took your silence as a sign of rejection and you moving on, ha. You both are… You’re so similar, thinking the other doesn’t love you when, really, all you could do was think about each other.”

“Nagisa,” I warned again, turning my eyes back to him. “It was a mistake.”

“A long, ten-year mistake?” He raised his eyebrows at me before letting my hand go, taking another drink. 

“Shut up,” I mumbled, kicking his leg under the table. 

He laughed again, holding his sides. I smiled and looked away. Yeah, it was a big mistake. A huge, ten year long mistake but… I was fixing it now. I was making it right. That’s all that mattered to me.

“Anyway, when’s the wedding?”

“Ah!” Nagisa shouted, grabbing his phone. “I was supposed to pick up the rings today! Want to tag along?”

“Sure,” I nodded, slipping my phone out. “Let me text Makoto and tell him I’ll be late.”

We both typed on our phones in silence when Nagisa laughed again. “I never thought Rei-chan and I would get married. I mean, we live together and stuff, but… He went to school and I got a job straight out of high school. We were too busy to even see each other. We did break up during that time because I couldn’t handle it.”

I stared at the blond man sitting across the table from me. This time it was my turn to reach out and place my hand on his. Nagisa looked startled and wiped a tear from his eye. “Anyway, one day he got really drunk and was waiting for me outside of the office I worked at. He was crying all over me, talking about how much he missed me and that we could make things work. Apparently, he and Ai-chan had gone out to drink that night and Ai-chan was talking about how much he missed Rin-chan and how the visits feel too far and few between but Rei-chan was moved… He told me that if those two could make it work when one of them wasn’t even in the country, why couldn’t we?”

“Sounds like Rei,” I muttered; my hand felt clammy over Nagisa’s but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah, it really does. So, we made it work from there! And sure, he’s always tired after all the lab work, but it’s nice to see how excited and passionate he is about all of his work and, although I hate my job, I’m glad that I have a steady enough income where he won’t have to worry too much about anything. I love him.” Nagisa was looking far away, past me, past the scenery of the café, past the traffic, the buildings, the people – he was looking at wherever Rei was. Wherever his heart was. This was a look of a man surely and confidently in love. I felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing I could be as honest and open about my own feelings. 

“Why didn’t you guys get married back then?” I never was too good with words.

He laughed, squeezing my hand before sliding it out of my grip. “Rei-chan wanted all of our friends here,” he said, a smile – not the usual excited one, not the devious one, not the scheming one – I had never seen before spread across his face. 

I didn’t say anything for a second before nodding and looking away, moving my hands back to my lap. 

“We’ll be asking you the same thing soon, you know,” Nagisa laughed. “Rin-chan and Ai-chan are already married, Gou-chan’s engaged, and it seems the old Samezuka boys are together for whatever reason. I guess we’re all still with our high school sweethearts, despite the saying that they don’t last.”

“People are just too fickle,” I muttered.

He nodded, “Sometimes they can be. Anyway, let’s head out now! The rings should be done and ready to go.”

\--

“Here comes the cake!” Nagisa clapped his hands, grinning widely. Haru-chan was sitting next to him, her eyes going as wide as his.

“It’s so big!” She exclaimed, jumping up as Makoto set the cake down. It was ocean-themed, with a barrage of sea creatures dancing and swimming around the sides. I even saw a butterfly or two participating. 

“Everyone gather ‘round!” Nitori said loudly, he and Rin gathering the children who had been invited around the table. “It’s time to sing ‘Happy Birthday’!”

The kids were all in awe of the cake, nudging each other about how their parents never did that. Haru-chan looked proud, especially as Makoto lit seven dolphin candles. 

“Everyone ready?” Rin asked, grinning widely at them. The children nodded, knowing he was harmless despite his fierce appearance.

They all began to sing, out-of-key and very loudly. I was taking photos, but that didn’t stop me from singing under my breath. Just quiet enough that no one could hear. Through the lens of the camera, I could see the way Makoto’s eyes glittered as he stared at Haru-chan, love and pride shining brightly, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the children’s. 

“Make a wish!” Nagisa cheered. 

“Wishes are improbable,” I heard Rei mutter before Rin knocked him on the head. “I’m kidding!”

Haru-chan closed her eyes and, a second later, blew out the candles, a grin as bright as sunshine spreading on her face. I never stopped taking pictures. 

Makoto and Rei began cutting the cake while Rin, Ai, and Kou served it out to the kids. Nagisa and Haru-chan were eating, debating what sort of gifts she must have gotten. 

“Haru,” Makoto called for me, handing a piece of cake to the last kid. 

“Hm?” I crouched down to where he was sitting. 

“Can you go through the presents? We like to thank everyone before they leave,” he smiled up at me.

“Sure.” I looked around – to be sure no one was watching or caring about us – before leaning down to kiss his cheek. He was red, but smiling. Quickly, I walked away to where the presents had been stashed in the other room. 

I went through the presents pretty fast, writing down names in a notebook. I knew they would be writing thank you notes later, so this should help save them some time. There was one present, though, that stuck out at me, hidden at the very bottom of the pile. The name did not belong to any of Haru-chan’s school mates. It was labelled ‘A. Watanabe’.

I shook my head and hid the present under my hoodie; I walked back over to Makoto, handing him the list. He gave me a look, like he wanted to ask what was wrong. I shook my head, knowing this was not the place for that talk. 

*

“Wow! Look at what Ami-chan gave me!” Haru-chan lifted a bright pink blazer up to her torso, running her hands down the fabric of the sleeve. “It’s so silky! And pretty!”

“It really is! Look at the inside, Haru-chan! There are sakuras!” Nagisa pointed out; he was supposed to be helping Rei clean up, but was lying on the couch watching Haru-chan unwrap her presents. 

They were chattering away about how pretty it would look on her; Kou eventually joined in as well. While they were distracted, I snuck into the kitchen, slipping what had to be Akira’s present out from under my hoodie. 

“So that’s what you were worried about,” Makoto’s calm voice made me freeze, as he approached from behind.

I turned, holding the gift up. 

“I forgot to tell you about it. She mailed it to us and I picked it up today. I forgot to take off the nametag,” he reached to slide the present out of my hand. “It’s something that she’s done every year, Haru. And it’s not like I can say no, you know, since Haru-chan is her daughter.”

Sure, Akira was technically Haru-chan’s mom, but mothers were supposed to be _there_ for birthdays. They were supposed to be _here._ Not wherever she was. 

“Remember what I told you? I’d keep it a secret from Haru-chan until the day Haru-chan wants to know. This is no different. We normally say it’s from some distant relative and she’s fine with that. Trust me, okay?”

Sighing, I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist. “I always trust you, Makoto.”

“Thank you, Haru,” he said, voice quiet but serious. “I love you, okay?”

“I love you, too,” I whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder. I felt his lips on my scalp, one of his hands rubbing my back.

“Come on. I want to watch her finish,” Makoto urged, pulling on my hands. 

I nodded, following him back into the other room. Haru-chan had unwrapped another gift; it was a starfish toy that could dance. She was laughing as it danced around the coffee table.

“Here’s another one!” Makoto grinned, handing her Akira’s present. “It’s from an uncle in Iwatobi.”

“Ooh, look at that wrapping paper!” She clapped, stroking the gift. “It’s so glittery! All my uncles are awesome!”

“Open it!” Nagisa cheered.

Haru-chan tore it open, holding up a glittery, knitted sweater that had a star pattern. “Oh! It’s gorgeous!” She looked down and then pulled out another sweater, this time with fishes and anchors for the pattern. “It’s so pretty! I love these! Tell uncle I said very much thanks!”

Makoto laughed and nodded, smiling up at me when Haru-chan moved on to the next gift. I scowled, because, sure, she had good taste. Whatever. 

*

Makoto closed the front door and took a deep breath. I heard his footsteps as he neared, but I wasn’t looking at him. I felt his weight as he sat heavily next to me on the couch. “She’s knocked out,” he whispered in my ear, before resting his head on my shoulder.

I nodded, looking down at the girl who lied in my lap. I was stroking Haru-chan’s hair as she hugged the same old dolphin plushie she had won that day last month. I was so lucky. I listened as Makoto’s breath slowed and then glanced at him, watching as he dozed off. 

I was really lucky to be here, I thought again, smiling to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Haru-chan! How are you, sweetie?” Ren shouted, lifting the young girl up in his arms. I walked out, untying my apron. “Oh! Is that the actual, original Haru-chan I see?”

“Hey, Ren. Long time no see,” I smiled; Makoto’s siblings were attending a university in Tokyo and came to stay with us in the days leading up to Nagisa’s and Rei’s wedding. 

“It’s really you!” He stared at me, confusion and shock written across his face. His hair fell around his shoulders, obvious that he hadn’t had time for any sort of hair cut – not many college students do. He was about as tall as Makoto but not as built; I had heard that he wasn’t swimming backstroke like his brother, but had chosen to swim freestyle like myself. Good choice. 

“Hey! I’m an original Haru-chan!” The young girl shouted, struggling to get loose.

“Right, right, I meant the first Haru-chan I met,” Ren laughed, putting her down. “Anyway, Haru, wow… I never expected to see you again. Not that I didn’t want to, but after everything that already happened, uh, what with, you know.” He gestured to the girl who was now sitting in the living room, eating shrimp chips.

“Ren! At least grab your bags before you go running into Makoto-nii’s house! You’re so troub-“ Ran stopped in the hallway, midsentence, as she stared at me. “Haru-chan?” 

“Hey, Ran,” I waved at her. Her hair was shorter than her brother’s, falling right at her ears – she looked as fiery as she always, and, with the Tachibana tall genes, stared down at me with her expressive eyes. 

She ran towards me; At first I was expecting a hug or something, but she slapped me instead. I was shocked, to say the least. “Where have you been for the past ten years, you asshole? Do you know how much we missed you? How much _Makoto_ missed you? He even got married, for Christ’s sake, and to a woman who so obviously looked like you that it was embarrassing for all of us. And here you are, waltzing in, thinking you can just go back to your childhood friend after everything that he’s been through? Who the fu-“

“Ran! That’s enough! Haru-chan is here, too,” Makoto hissed, coming in from the outside with two suitcases in hand. “And Mom will be here soon. She just called me from the cab.”

“But!” Ran looked between the two of us. 

“And I also don’t appreciate you yelling at my b-boyfriend.” He tried to sound authoritative, but the stuttering at the end threw it off.

“Boyfriend!?” “Finally!” Ran and Ren exclaimed at the same time, looking at each other. They both laughed and Ran blushed and bowed in my direction. 

“I’m so sorry! I really am! It’s just hard seeing your older brother be all pathetic for like ten years over some guy who never even bothered to send a line in a text, so I was kinda mad, a-and just seeing you here out of the blue kinda brought all those feelings back.” She stood straight and turned to Makoto. “And you! You could have told me!”

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“More like a heart attack,” Ren sighed, grabbing a bag and walking down the hall. 

“Daddy! Are we done yelling now?” Haru-chan asked, suddenly appearing next to me. “Also, welcome home!”

“At least this Haru is cute,” Ran laughed, ruffling the young girl’s hair. “How are you, sweetie?”

I watched as Ran followed Haru-chan into the living room, her voice moving at rapid speed, filling her in on everything she could think of. I looked over at Makoto, who was just staring at me, a smile on his face but an apology in his eyes. 

“Haru,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“It’s okay… I think I deserved that,” I said, chuckling under my breath. His fingers grazed against my now red cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one apologizing,” he said, leaning in to press a kiss to my forehead. 

“Nah, your sister already said sorry. Besides, I’m sorry for what I put you through,” I glanced away, feeling embarrassed all over again. 

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

I nodded, reaching up and kissing his chin. “I’ll go finish dinner before your mom gets here.”

\--

“I’m so nervous!” Nagisa shouted, grabbing onto my arm in a death grip.

“Why are you nervous, Nagisa? You’re getting married! You should be excited!” Haru-chan said, pulling on his jacket. “Weddings are so exciting! So exciting! I’ve never seen one in real life, just on TV, but this is so exciting! And I’m a flower girl! I love flowers!”

“You’re right, Haru-chan! With you and your flowers leading the way, I’ll be fine! I’ll be more than fine!”

“Plus, I bet Rei’s more worried than you are,” Rin laughed, knocking on Nagisa’s head. “He’s probably like crying, knowing him.”

“As if you didn’t cry when you married Ai-chan!” Nagisa said, rubbing at his head. “I think you cried more than even your mom!”

“Shut up!” Rin blushed, standing up straight. 

“I feel better now,” the groom said, sighing happily. “Thanks, Rin. Thanks Haru-chan!” He looked over at me, smiling. “And thank you, Haru, for being so calm.”

I nodded, grabbing his hand briefly before moving away. “Your sisters look like they’re ready. Are you ready, Nagisa?”

He nodded, taking another deep breath.

“Let’s go, babies!” Kou said as she walked into the room. She was the maid-of-honor. “Let’s get you married, Nagisa.” She stood in front of the blond man, blinking rapidly.

“Don’t cry, Gou-chan! You’re gonna make me cry!” He wailed, throwing his arms around her. 

“I’m just so happy for you two! I’m so happy this is happening,” she said, her voice shaking as her arms wrapped around him. “You’re one of my best friends and I’m so glad you two are doing this. And I’m so, so happy to be here with you.”

He was nodding, wiping at his face. Haru-chan was hugging his leg, crying with them, probably without knowing why. Children have the weirdest way of comforting someone.

“I’ll be out there with Makoto. Make sure they look presentable,” Rin muttered, slipping out of the room unnoticed. 

I watched as the two parted, wiping at each other’s face, Kou with a compact and pressing it into Nagisa’s hand. She looked over at me as he got himself together, a smile on her face. “Haru, you seem as calm as usual.”

“Haru is always calm, Daddy says that’s one of things he loves the most,” Haru-chan chanted, running up to Kou. “I’m the flower girl, auntie!”

I blushed, filing that away for some other time. Haru-chan was showing Kou all of her flowers and telling her the meaning of each. I heard a knock on the door as the party planner told us it was time. I nodded, taking hold of Haru-chan’s hand. 

Nagisa’s father was standing outside of the door, his eyes red and tear-filled. His sisters were standing by the door, dressed in light yellow dresses with purple accents. Makoto was standing with one of them, arms interlocked, laughing and smiling, dressed in a deliciously fitted tux. Rin, Ai, Rei’s older brother, and one of the Mikoshiba brothers – the one Kou wasn’t engaged to – filled out the rest of the bridal party. Kou would be right in front of me with her fiancé and Haru-chan would be next to me - The ring bearer and the flower girl. 

I glanced back, Nagisa and his father talking quietly before hugging. My parents had sent their gift in advance, apologizing that the trip they were on right now was non-refundable and couldn’t make it. _Well, when Makoto and I get married, they’ll be here._ I was startled by that thought but then smiled.

I really did want to spend the rest of my life with Makoto. I looked back to the procession in front of me, catching Makoto’s eye. He waved at me and I waved back. Haru-chan waved next to me when she noticed and he laughed from where he was. 

Suddenly, the organ music began playing and a hush fell over the entire building. I gripped Haru-chan’s hand a little tighter, suddenly nervous. I looked to make sure the rings that I held on the pillow were still there, perfectly aligned. They were. 

We began walking – or rather, marching – the way it was rehearsed. 

\--

“The butterflies were a nice touch,” Makoto said, holding up a picture in his hand. He was framing some pictures and putting others into an album; it was one of his favourite hobbies, as I’ve come to find out. I had found at least fifteen photo albums completely filled already. 

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. We sat in front of the living room table, Haru-chan napping on the couch behind us. I watched Makoto’s large hands gracefully cut, glued, decorated – He was making a special album for Nagisa and Rei of their wedding, two weeks ago. 

He held up another picture – It featured Rei and Nagisa, of course. Their foreheads were touching as they stared at each other, happy smiles on their faces and a mass of butterflies behind them. It was a beautiful picture. Makoto said something quietly and I froze.

“Hm, Haru?” Makoto looked down at me.

“What?” I sat back up and looked away, trying to hide my blushing face.

I felt Makoto’s eyes on me, burning right through my head. He laughed before saying, “Nothing, Haru.”

He went back to cutting and decorating, humming quietly to himself. It should have been peaceful, if not for the presence of his statement still floating in the air. _I wonder how our wedding’s going to be,_ he had said, as if we already had plans. Of course our wedding was going to perfect. 

\--

“Haru-chan, your butterfly is looking great,” I said, lifting my hand up for high-five. 

“Thanks you!” She slapped my hand, splashing water everywhere. “It’s not my favourite, but I wanna be good at all of them! Just like Uncle Rei!”

I laughed and shook my head, “You should have seen Rei when he first started. The water hated him so much he couldn’t even float.”

Her eyes went wide and then she started laughing, so loud and lively I was taken aback a bit. The sound of her laughter was so… pleasant. Normally, I hated when people laugh this loud, it was always annoying to me. But now I treasured it. 

“Why are you laughing?” Makoto asked, sitting down on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. 

“I heard Uncle Rei couldn’t even float when he first started swimming!” She exclaimed, swimming over to her father. I followed.

“Oh, yeah. That’s true, I guess,” he laughed, patting her head. “But now he can swim any stroke he wants. Of course, he doesn’t swim very often, only when he has off days or when he’s already here. But we should all be proud of Rei! He worked very hard.”

“I wanna work hard, too!” Haru-chan smiled widely up at him. “Get in the pool, Daddy! Haru said he likes watching you swim!”

“What?!” Makoto blushed, looking over at me. I just shrugged and dipped back into the water, hoping its coolness would calm the warmth I knew was spreading to my face.

I watched as he slowly slipped into the water and he splashed over at Haru-chan. She splashed back and then swam away. He glanced over at me and smiled, a blush still spread across his face. Yeah, it wasn’t high school but my heart leapt out of my chest the same way it did back then. And he still looked as good as he did back then, too. Maybe even a little better. 

“Makoto,” I called out. 

He waded over to where I was, smiling more. Other than Haru-chan, we were all alone since it was after hours and Makoto would let us swim as much as we wanted – or to a point, anyway. 

“Haru,” he whispered, his warm breath spreading heat across my face. “You’re just as beautiful in the water as you always were.”

“You’re the beau-“

“Daddy! Haru! You’re not even watching me!” Haru-chan complained, appearing right next to us. I jumped; it still surprised me how quiet small children could be.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, baby,” Makoto laughed, glancing back at me before lifting Haru-chan. I watched his muscles strain and flex, droplets of water streaming down them. And he said I was the beautiful one, I scoffed inwardly. 

“Haru-chan, you haven’t done the breast yet,” I said, quiet but still loud enough to be heard over her peals of laughter.

“Ah! Right!” She was pushing away from Makoto. “Daddy, I think I’m getting really, really good at breast! You’re gonna be super impressed! Watch!”

“I’m watching, baby. Remember, we only have another fifteen minutes before I gotta turn the lights out.”

“Yeah, Daddy, I know!” She laughed and grinned, going to the edge of the pool and climbing out. 

We watched as she got ready to dive, Makoto’s fingers silently wrapping around my hand under the water. My chest felt warm as Haru-chan dove into the water and Makoto’s eyes never left her form. 

Yeah, I was definitely going to marry this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop i love y'all and sorry for the repost again. i'll update with the newest chapter here TONIGHT ;^D
> 
> as always, any requests etc please lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello.” A woman slid into the booth across from us, her large shades covering half her face. Her hair was a very light brown, like caramel. She was pretty and very fashionably dressed.

“How are you doing?” Makoto asked, smiling in a way that made him look like a kicked puppy. 

“I’m doing well,” she smiled back, putting a purse down next to her. “Did you already order?”

“Yeah, I got you what you usually get. I hope that was okay,” he laughed, scratching his cheek.

“Of course, Makoto. Thank you. You’re always so thoughtful.” She leaned over and patted his hand.

“Oh, well,” he blushed, slipping his hand off the table. “Here are some pictures that I don’t think you’ve seen yet.”

He slid a yellow manila folder across the table, one that was decorated with countless doodles from Haru-chan. Akira looked at it; the part of her face that I could see – her mouth – seemed to pull down for a second, before her hand shot out to grab it. “I keep up on FaceBook, you know,” she laughed, finally.

“I know, but I thought you’d want some copies physically. I know how much you like framing them,” Makoto laughed. 

Akira nodded, staring at the envelope. She put it down next to her and slid her shades off. I watched as she dug out a pair of glasses from her bag and put them on. Her eyes were still the same colour as the ocean, much like Haru-chan’s. Much like mine.

“You must be Haru,” she said, after an eternity of staring at me.

“Right! I forgot this is the first time you two are meeting! But yeah, this is Haru! We’re, uh…um…”

“Together,” I said, holding up our interlocked hands after an awkward beat of silence. 

Akira looked at our hands and then at each of us before laughing. “Finally, is all I can say! I thought this day would never come!” She held out her hand to me. “I’m Akira Watanabe, an editor at Mile High and a novelist.”

“Haruka Nanase,” I replied, shaking her hand lightly. 

“Oh, I know all about you,” Akira laughed. “I mean, you brought back gold to our country. And, I’ve always wanted to say, no hard feelings, okay?”

I was shocked. “W-What?”

“I mean, that’s why you’re glaring at me, right?” She glanced over at Makoto, who appeared to be drowning in his sweat.

“Sorry,” I muttered. “I’m not glaring. This is my normal face.”

Akira laughed again, a light blush dusting her face. “Right! Sorry, I forgot that you’re usually pretty expressionless. Not that there’s anything wrong with that! But, my goodness, I never thought this day would come! Where I would sit down with the legendary Haruka Nanase.” 

“Hello, here’s your order,” a young, teen boy came up to our table, placing plates down. “Anything else I can get for you?” He sounded bored.

“No, thank you!” Akira flashed a brilliant smile at him before turning away. He looked a little stunned, nodding at her, before walking away in a daze. “Are you staying in Japan, Haru?”

I nodded, “I am, Watanabe-sensei.”

“Oh, you can just call me Akira! I feel like I already know so much about you, as if we’re friends already!” She laughed again, dipping a spoon into the soup that was set in front of her. “But how much has Makoto said about me?”

At the mention of his name, Makoto jumped, opening and closing his mouth – I rolled my eyes but felt grateful. At least he could be nervous enough for the both of us. 

“I’m friends with Nitori as well,” I mentioned, taking a bite of my mackerel. “I don’t think I know as much about you as you do me.”

“True,” Akira smiled. “Don’t worry, Haru. I’m not bitter or anything. I don’t want or need anything from Makoto or Haru-chan, either. If they no longer want me around, I would disappear. Makoto is kind enough to allow my presence. Of course, we don’t want to shock Haru-chan… but I know the day will come when she starts asking questions. I hope, when it does, you’ll be able to still give her all the love and support that Makoto does. That’s all I want for her.”

I nodded, chewing on that thought and my food. Makoto seemed to be struggling to speak, so I spoke instead. “Makoto and I want what is best for her, as does everyone else in her life. If she wants to see you, I won’t stop her. But I also won’t let you hurt her.”

The woman across the table looked shocked, eyes widening before she started to laugh. “Haru, I believe I’ve left her in the care of the most capable group of humans ever.”

I just stared at Akira, watching as she pushed away her bowl and grab the folder next to her. 

“Haru-chan loves the sweaters you gave her,” Makoto finally said, his voice strained with emotion. “She doesn’t ask about you, of course, but she’s thankful for everything you do.”

“Thank you, Makoto.” Her voice was soft, delicate – as if she could break if she spoke any louder, as if the moment would be unreal. 

As she began to look through the photographs, he finally started eating; Neither of them were as tense as they seemed at first. 

“She was the flower girl at Nagisa’s and Rei’s wedding. She was really excited. Her birthday was a blast for her, but she ate too much cake. Haru-chan makes me draw with her every day and her skills are improving. She’s getting better at the breast stroke after claiming she hated it.” I don’t know what possessed me, but I started just speaking, not even thinking. I just had to talk about Haru-chan and how incredible this little girl was. How different she was from other children and that anyone not in her life was missing out. I just had to.

“I’m glad she has you looking after her,” Akira said, wiping a tear from her eye before it fell. “I’ll pay for lunch today. Thank you for these, Makoto.”

“Y-You don’t have to pay!” Makoto exclaimed, standing. 

“Let me thank you in this way, at least,” she said, smiling again. 

“Let her, Makoto,” I said, squeezing his hand. He looked at me before nodding at the both of us.

“I really am happy for you, Makoto.” Akira’s voice sounded deflated but she still had a glow about her that spoke volumes about her character. She packed up the envelope in her purse and exchanged the glasses for shades. “Thanks again.”

“Of course! See you!” Makoto waved. 

We watched as she stood and walked away, majesty and grace in every one of her steps. We watched as she paid and as she walked to the door. We watched as she paused, seeming to take a deep breath before looking over at us. We watched as she waved, smiled, and then looked away to leave. We watched as the smile fell from her lips as she walked out. 

“She’s strong,” I commented.

“I think she thinks she has to be,” Makoto agreed.

\--

“Haru, do you want to go get the mackerel? Haru-chan and I are gonna pick out some cereal,” Makoto looked at me, smiling. I nodded, letting go of Haru-chan’s hand.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Make sure to pick the good stuff!” Haru-chan shouted, a grin on her face. “And bring a lot!”

“Of course,” I smiled, patting her head before walking away. We would go grocery shopping at least once every couple of days, making sure the kitchen always had fresh ingredients – something that was missing when I first moved in. 

I stopped in front of the fish section and took a number, waiting for the grocer to call me forward. 

“Haruka?” A voice called out behind me. I turned and I could feel my usual expression slip off my face, and _fuck,_ why did _he_ have to be here?

“Matsuda,” I greeted, bowing awkwardly and trying to keep my face neutral. Three away. 

“Oh, come on. You always called me by my first name, Haruka,” Daichi Matsuda grinned at me – his smiles were always easy and plentiful… and lewd. 

“Daichi,” I gritted out, glancing to see which number was called. Two away.

“I haven’t seen you since the American tour! How have you been? You’re looking good,” he chuckled, sidling up next to me, grabbing a number. 

“I’m good.” I answered, trying to keep my voice sharp. 

“Yeow, Haruka, nice to see you again, too.” There was a mocking laugh in his voice, but I ignored it. “You know, I’ve missed you.” I glanced up at him as he leaned down, slinging an arm around my shoulder. “Your body and your mouth, especially.” 

I felt a weird tingle go through my body – a feeling of anxiety overwhelmed me. I thought I had left him behind, I thought I would never have to face this part of my past. “I’m not interested,” I muttered, elbowing him off. One away. 

“Oh, come now, Haruka. Don’t you miss the way I made you moan-“

“Haru! Haru! Did you get the mack- Who’s that?” Haru-chan was running toward me, but stopped abruptly when she saw Daichi. 

“Haru-chan! Please don’t run like that in the sto- Haru? Who’s that?” Makoto skidded to a halt, green eyes just as wide as Haru-chan’s. I could see the resemblance.

“I’m Daichi Matsuda! Haruka and I were on an American tour a couple years back,” Daichi answered, moving away from me and toward Makoto, hand extended. “Haruka never mentioned having such an attractive friend here in Japan.”

“What about me!?” Haru-chan exclaimed. 

Daichi glanced down at her with disdain before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “Your kid?” He asked Makoto, his hand falling back down to his hip. 

“Sir! Your number now!” The butcher called out to me. I jumped and rushed forward, trying to ignore the scene I knew was happening behind me. As I finished my order and had everything packed in my hands, I looked back, seeing Makoto and Haru-chan standing alone.

I could see it on his face. _Fuck._

*

The ride home was awkward, to say the least. Makoto put some music on – not that that was unusual, he always played music in the car, something I came to learn recently – but it was loud. Loud enough to cover any hint of conversation. He wouldn’t even look at me. 

Even Haru-chan seemed quieter than usual, as if knowing she shouldn’t say anything. Even she knew Makoto wasn’t in a good mood.

I tried to help with the groceries when we got home, but Makoto just loaded everything up in his arms and made his way into the house without saying anything to Haru-chan or me. 

“What’s gotten into Daddy?” She asked, slipping her shoes off next to me.

I sighed. How to even explain it? “He’s upset with me. Jealous.”

“Because of that weird man at the store?” Very astute.

“Yeah.”

Haru-chan snorted and I looked down at her. “Daddy’s way better than that guy, though. I don’t know why he would be mad.” _Very_ astute.

“Yeah.”

“Daaaaddy!” Haru-chan ran off, calling for Makoto in that same fashion. I sighed again. 

Though what she said was right – Makoto was better than any guy I ever was with in the past – I knew Makoto wouldn’t see it like that. There are days where I can see that same expression he wore in high school, like he wasn’t good enough. There are times when he would actually say it out loud, that he had no idea how he was lucky enough to have me in his life. That I could have had anyone; that thought always made me laugh.

I followed, listening to the conversation between the two. 

“I’m not _jealous_ , Haru-chan. I don’t even know why you’d say that. You didn’t even know the definition!”

“Well, it’s a good thing you told me! Because you shouldn’t be jealous! Daddy is perfecter than anyone!”

“It’s ‘more perfect’, Haru-chan, and no, I’m really n-“

“He really is, Haru-chan,” I interrupted, stepping firmly into the kitchen. “And it’d be silly for Makoto to think otherwise.”

“See, Daddy! Even Haru thinks you’re perfect, and he’s got high standards! He made me redraw the ah-enemies seven times before he was happy with them! He even eats the toast you burn because he thinks you’re perfect!”

“Ah, well,” Makoto was flustered, looking between Haru-chan and me. “Well, Haru-chan, fine. I won’t be jealous. How about you go colour some pages. Haru and I will just be cooking in here for dinner, okay? We’re gonna eat with Uncle Sousuke tonight at the school!”

“Yay! I can’t wait to see Uncle Sou-chan!” Haru-chan bounced up and down before running off. When she passed me, she gave me a thumbs up. 

Makoto waited until he heard the TV turn on in the other room. “I wasn’t jealous, by the way.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Yeah, like you had me fooled, hm?” Makoto crossed his arms, looking at me with focused eyes – like he did whenever Haru-chan or I didn’t want to get out of the pool at night.

“What? ‘Cause I didn’t tell you I had a fling once, years ago?” 

“Once? _Once?_ Haru, your…your ‘friend’, Matsuda, told me… Ugh! I swear I’m not jealous, I’m just a little disappointed you couldn’t tell me about your life! About the you I don’t know!”

“What would the point be? I don’t want to hurt y-“

“You did, though!” Makoto half shouted, breathing heavily. There was pause, tense and awkward, before he deflated. “Haru, I love you. You know that. But I don’t want us to keep anything from each other. Our past sexual and romantic partners are a pretty huge thing not to share, especially since we’re… You know, intimate.”

I watched Makoto. He seemed deflated, looking at me from under his long eyelashes, green eyes so open and honest it was like looking into a wide, open field on a summer day. Finally, I sighed, walking to sit down at the table. I gestured for him to sit next to me. After a minute, he did.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Makoto. It just wasn’t important because all I ever had were… flings. Just something to get the pressure off from the Olympics and the training and everything else.” I reached out, holding his hand in mine. “If you really wanna know, Matsuda and I had a pretty long sexual relationship – but that’s all it was. It was nothing more than sex. Other than him… Um,” I looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. I never felt ashamed of who I was or what I had done, but here, bared in front of sweet, innocent Makoto, I felt it. “There were others, of course. They weren’t anywhere near what Matsuda and I had, in terms of longevity. Most of them were just flings in whatever city we had to go to. The Olympic village was, um, more or less an orgy. But I still kept count, of course. All together, in all those years, I’d say about 15 partners – 16, including Matsuda.”

Makoto’s grip on my hand had tightened as I spoke but I still refused to look at him. After what seemed like forever, he finally let out a breath; I felt his lips on my hand. “Thank you for telling me the truth, Haru.”

“You’re not… disgusted?” I finally looked at him. He wore that same, forgiving smile on his face.

“Well, we were apart for about ten years, how could I judge you? I’m just… Thank you, for telling me everything, Haru.”

I nodded, finally relaxing.

“Now, I need to tell you.”

“I already know about Akira.”

“Haru.” Makoto took a deep breath, staring at me. “I had sex with Sousuke.”

My stomach dropped. My throat went dry. I could understand Akira – Hell, I’d even understand random one night stands, but fucking Sousuke? Fucking Sousuke? 

“I know, I know,” Makoto sighed, looking away. Like he read my mind, he laughed, awkward. Nervous. “It was after Akira and I split. I was lonely. Um, horny?” His ears were red. “Trust me, I never thought you’d come back. It was just a couple of times, to blow off steam, but then Akira came back to me with Haru-chan and… I cut it off. I told him we had to cut it off, keep things professional. Besides, I was obviously still in love… With you, of course.” Makoto laughed again, look down at our hands.

I took a breath. Makoto forgave me. I could forgive him. Hell, he met my past face-to-face and still – he looked at me with love in his eyes. 

“Even with him, even with Akira – either of them, all I could ever think of was you. Holding you, loving you, doing those… _things_ with you – that’s all I cared about, even then.” Finally, Makoto looked at me. He looked disappointed – but was he disappointed in me or in himself? Knowing Makoto, I already knew the answer to that.

“Do you feel bad about yourself?” I asked, squeezing his hand.

“I – I, what?” Makoto sat back, looking surprised by what I said. “Haru, I’m… Yeah, I felt bad about it for years. I felt worse about it when you came back.” He smiled, relaxing again. “Is that all you care about? Is me?”

“I wouldn’t care about anything else, Makoto.” I lifted his hand up to my lips, kissing it lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Makoto repeated, voice hushed. He leaned over to me, pressing his lips against mine. “Haru, I don’t want anyone else ever. You’re like the answer to a question I didn’t even know I was asking.”

I nodded, stroking his cheek. He understood what I felt. No matter where we had been, where our paths had taken us in the past, no matter whom we had been with – It all led us here. Sitting in this kitchen on a Wednesday evening, loving each other. 

“Daddy, I thought you and Haru were making dinner?”

“Of course! Haru and I were just talking about what to make!” Makoto was flushed as he stood up, his hands waving awkwardly. 

“Uncle Sou-chan probably likes mackerel, too!” Haru-chan grinned. 

“Haru, do you mind grilling some?” Makoto smiled at me.

I nodded. Yep, even with everything that’s happened between us – in the past and now – here we were, loving life and Haru-chan together. 

\--

A week later, I was pacing back and forth, chewing on my lip. My phone kept chirping at me; I knew it was Nagisa blowing up my phone, even though he knew how much I hated texting.

Finally, I grabbed my phone and just punched in his number to call. “What is so important you keep texting me about but can’t call me?”

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa whined through the phone. “I just want to make sure you’re doing this right! You got the rings, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you have the little band I set up, right?”

“Yes.”

“And the doves?”

“Yes.”

“And the flowers? The candy? The firework show? The candle-lit dinner for two?”

“Yes, Nagisa, I have everything prepared!”

“Then why haven’t you proposed yet!?”

“Maybe because Makoto isn’t here,” I said through clenched teeth, patience running thin. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you that,” Nagisa sighed. “It’s just, I’ve been planning this since forever and I want to make sure it goes perfectly!”

“Nagisa. It’ll be perfect. Stop worrying.” I looked around, making sure Makoto wasn’t there yet. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Haru-chan?”

“She’s with Rei-chan right now,” he replied quickly. I heard some rustling in the background before he spoke again. “Just make sure everything is perfect for Mako-chan, okay? He deserves it.”

“I know, Nagisa. Now, let me go so I can wait on him without being on the phone.”

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. “I’ll go now. Fighting, Haru-chan!”

“Thanks. Bye.” 

I closed my phone and checked my surroundings again, straightening out my bowtie. Still no Makoto, but also none of the other stuff Nagisa asked about – except the candles. Sighing, I rested my elbows against the railing overlooking the ocean. After the talk we had about our separate pasts, I thought Makoto deserved commitment. Thinking back, back to our joint past this time, I smiled to myself thinking of why I picked this place. It was the same cliff where he and I would go to quite often – to watch the summer festival fireworks, to get away from everyone, to just watch the ocean. I paused, realizing something: Even back then, we were in love. It was so painfully obvious now, of course. 

I laughed to myself at that thought, how I never even realized how oblivious I was.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asked, his presence suddenly next to mine.

“Makoto! When did you get here?” I jumped, turning over to see him smiling, leaning on the railing. 

“Just a little while ago.” He scratched his cheek and turned back to stare at the table that was surrounded by candles. “So, what’s all this?”

“A date.”

“Oh,” Makoto laughed awkwardly, looking away from me. “Um, should we…should we get started?”

I nodded and headed to the table, holding out a chair for him. He followed and sat down, blushing even more than before. “You didn’t have to do all this for me, Haru. We could have just had dinner at the café or I could have called for some pizza or –“

“I wanted to do it,” I cut him off, sitting down. “I made your favourite.”

“Haru.” His voice was filled with love and… something else. Something tender.

“Eat,” I instructed, lifting the cover on my own meal to begin. “How was Haru-chan?”

“Why are you wearing a suit?” 

“Because,” I replied through clenched teeth.

“Oh.” I watched as he lifted the cover on his food and he gasped. “It smells so good! Haru! This is way too much!”

“Eat, Makoto.”

He nodded and began to eat, talking about Haru-chan and how Nagisa seemed more nervous than usual but, of course, Rei was there to calm everyone down. I watched him as much as I could, nodded when appropriate, and let a laugh out now and again. It felt like my pocket was on fire but I did my best not to fidget. 

“Haru?” Makoto was staring, a question in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I answered way too quickly.

“Haru, I know you don’t talk very often and you definitely don’t laugh as much as you’re laughing right now. Not that I don’t love your laugh, but, you’re fidgeting! You never fidget!” Makoto put his fork down. “I appreciate the dinner and how beautiful you made everything here, but if something is bothering you, I really wish you wouldn’t keep it from me, Haru. You know I’m here for you.”

My heart felt like it was about to explode. I stood up, my chair falling over. “Makoto,” I said loudly, stepping around the table to face him. “Makoto.” I took a deep breath before kneeling on one knee; I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box.

“Haru!” Makoto stood, looking down at me with wide eyes, bright green with surprise. 

“Makoto, you’re my treasure. I’m in love with you and I always have been, with all my heart, body, mind, and soul. I can’t see any sort of future if you’re not there. I can’t see anything without you. Please… Will you marry me?” I felt my cheeks warm and my heart beating out of my chest, even louder than the sea gulls squawking overhead. I had a whole other part of my speech written out but… I could barely get the words out.

“Haru.” Makoto swallowed, tearing up. “Yes. A thousand times, yes.” He pulled me up and pressed his lips against mine, holding onto my face with both his hands. “I love you so much, Haru,” he whispered against my lips. 

“I love you, too,” I sighed out, pulling away and grabbing his hand. “Forever.”

“Forever,” he agreed, as I slipped the silver band on his finger. 

\--

I was tapping my foot repeatedly on the floor, impatiently waiting. Makoto had said he’d be here with Haru-chan and his mom so we could tell them both the news at the same time, but now they were late. Sighing, I stuck my hand in my pocket, messing with the ring I hid there. 

“Haruka!” My head shot up, following the voice to the door. It was Makoto’s mother. 

“Hello,” I greeted, bowing and pulling out a chair for her. 

“Oh, always so polite, Haruka! I’m so glad you’re back! We were thinking you would have left like Rin and his husband did, but I’m glad you’ve stayed,” she smiled up at me and sat. 

“Yeah, me too,” I said, holding back from kissing Makoto in greeting, like usual. I smiled up at him as he sat down with Haru-chan.

“Hey, Haru! I got my spelling test back and I did so good! Thank you for helping me study those words,” Haru-chan exclaimed, grabbing the menu off the table. 

“Yeah.” I nodded and sat next to Makoto, slipping the ring out of my pocket. “We have something to announce.”

It felt as if the café got eerily quiet after I said that. I looked to Makoto, who seemed to be sweating more than usual. I held out my hand for his, already wearing the ring. 

“You’re getting married?” Mrs. Tachibana asked, looking between the two of us.

“Y-Yeah, mom,” Makoto choked out, holding up our hands. 

“Oh, finally! Oh, Makoto! Haruka!” She wiped at her eyes for a second, before nodding at the two of us. “Your father would be so happy, Makoto. If he were here, he’d probably jump for joy. We had been predicting this for years and then… Well, the first time you got married we were also happy – surprised, but happy. But… I’m just… Finally.” She took a deep breath, levelling a stare at me. “Take good care of him, Haruka. I’m putting my faith in you.”

I nodded, gulping. “We called my parents last night. We still haven’t decided a date yet, but as soon as we do we’ll let you know.”

“Of course! Yes, I’m sure they’re just as happy.” She smiled at me, the patented Tachibana smile. 

“Wait,” Haru-chan interrupted. “You’re gonna have a wedding? You’re gonna be… Husbands? Like Rei-chan and Nagisa-chan?”

Makoto nodded, slipping his hand out of mine to face her. “Yes, Haru-chan. We’re going to get married and… Haru will be my husband and I’ll be his. Is that… Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know all that. But let’s talk about your wedding! Are you guys gonna have butterflies, too?” She grinned up at Makoto, a gleam in her eyes. 

“You’re okay with Haru staying with us… Forever?” Makoto sounded incredulous. I looked over at his mom, who just smiled at all of us. 

She seemed tired. Two years ago her husband passed away and it felt like she was… lonelier than anyone else I’ve met. I understood. If I were ever to lose Makoto, it would not be something I would ever be able to recover from. But here she was, alive, breathing, surviving, encouraging. Mrs. Tachibana was brave. 

“How many flowers are we going to have?” Makoto laughed, looking at me and his mother.

“Oh! Weddings are all about flowers! I know the best florist!” Mrs. Tachibana laughed. 

“I like flowers,” I replied, looking at Haru-chan’s beaming face. 

“See, Daddy! I told you he would be fine with all the flowers!” She was so excited. “Wouldn’t that make us both Tachibana Haruka?” Her eyes were filled with wonder, looking up at us.

It would. I would be the next Mrs. Tachibana. Or at least Haruka Tachibana. Another Mr. Tachibana. I liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay but i promise a wedding one day soon lmao
> 
> this chapter felt really cheesy... again as always, if you have any requests or any suggestions, or any comments!! 
> 
> you can taLK to me on tumblr about makoharu or rintori or reigisa @criscancrisdo ;^O


	4. Happy Birthday, Haru

“Bye, Nagisa,” I waved, trying to push him out of the door. 

“Haru! It’s your birthday, though! Another drink! One more round! Come on!” Nagisa shouted in my face, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath - Heavy enough to make me dizzy. 

“Nagisa! Please!” Rei grabbed onto his arms, pulling them away to stop him from clinging. “Haruka, I’m so sorry! He told me he wouldn’t be drinking tonight! Clearly, we’re going to have to have a talk and I’m – Nagisa!”

I stepped back as the blond man started to throw up in the bushes by the front door. I sighed, frustration building up. I still had to kick everyone else out since Makoto was drinking, too, and wouldn’t be much help – A broken promise, much like Nagisa’s. “It’s okay, Rei. It’s not your fault. I think your taxi is here. Take this.” I handed him a bottle of water from the container we kept by the front door.

“I’m so so sorry,” Rei repeated, grabbing the bottle. “Nagisa? Are you okay? Are you done?”

“That was not fun,” he grumbled back, stumbling into Rei’s arms. 

“Yeah, tomorrow won’t be too fun either,” Rei smiled and hoisted the blond up to carry him princess-style. He didn’t look as frustrated as I thought he would – No, he still looked every bit in love with Nagisa as he did in high school. “Good night, Haruka! I hope the others don’t give you as much trouble.” 

“Thanks. Be careful.” I waved as they walked away. Through the darkness, I could still hear them talking back and forth, quiet affirmations of love and comfort. The corners of my mouth lifted in an unwilling smile; then I turned back inside and shut the door quietly. 

The stillness and silence of the outside shouldn’t have been mirrored by the silence and stillness of the inside. Just a few moments ago, Rin and Sousuke were karaoking with one of the Mikoshibas cheering them on, taking shots every so often; Kisumi, Makoto, and Ai were playing Jenga. Kou had left earlier with the other Mikoshiba, since they had some business to attend to tomorrow morning. 

But now – it was all quiet. I could no longer hear the wooden blocks topple every other second nor the sound of terrible falsettos and screaming. All my ears were met with was silence. It was unnerving. 

With slow steps, I made my way towards the living room area, making sure to keep quiet. I wasn’t scared – not really, just wary. The hallway was dark – expected, but the area where the others should have been also seemed to be dimmed down.

“Makoto?” I called out, the only name I could trust not to shake on my lips. 

I didn’t hear a response. I walked closer towards the living room, peeking around the corner. Makoto was there, looking down at the coffee table where a cake with lit candles sat. Like he could sense my presence, he turned towards me, his special smile dopier than usual. 

“Haru,” he called out, holding his hand up. 

I shook my head, but still walked towards him. When I was close enough, he pulled me down on his lap. “You’re drunk,” I complained, pushing his head away.

“I only had one beer, Haru,” Makoto laughed, nuzzling his face into my neck. “I told you I wouldn’t drink tonight.”

“And you had one beer,” I replied, running my fingers through his brown hair. It was soft, slightly frizzed at the ends because of the chlorine from working at the pool. My hair was so different – mine was always so silky, no matter how much time I spent in the water. 

“Kisumi wouldn’t let up and Sousuke kept bugging me so I had no other choice!” Makoto laughed, his breath ghosting right over my ear. 

“It’s funny how annoying those two are. What a perfect match,” I said, pulling his head back to look at him. 

“Don’t be mean,” he muttered, smiling up at me. His green eyes sparkled, even in the low light of the candles. Makoto leaned closer, pressing his lips gently against my own, the smile on his face never leaving.

“The candles are gonna melt onto the cake,” I said, pulling back. 

He blinked. I could see the realization in his eyes. “Oh! You’re right! Haru! Why are you distracting me!” 

I laughed, turning towards the coffee table. “Are you going to sing to me?”

Makoto looked embarrassed, “I-If you want me to.”

I waited.

He took a breath and started singing. At the end of it, he was a blushing mess. I clapped, feeling the smile from earlier threaten to reemerge, a laugh bubbling up from within. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Makoto said, covering his face. I kissed his hands, pulling them away. 

“It was nice. Thank you.”

He nodded, leaving a kiss on my cheek. “Now make a wish!”

“No.”

“What?”

“I already have everything I could ever want.”

“Haru!” 

“What?” This time I did laugh, gripping his hands. “It’s true. I achieved my dreams of swimming around the world and now I’m here with you and Haru-chan. What more could I want?”

“What about a new dream?”

I shook my head. 

“No?”

“Hm, well…” I let his hands go, reaching up to pull him closer. Our foreheads pressed against each other, all I could see was green. Dizzying depths of green, like I had fallen into a field that went on forever. “You are my new dream,” I whispered, closing the gap between our mouths. 

Makoto closed his eyes slowly, pushing our lips closer – he pushed me down into the couch, his body flushed against mine. I couldn’t breathe – but I didn’t care. I held my breath longer for other reasons; if it meant I would die just because we couldn’t part from each other then so be it. This would be the death I would choose. 

I felt lightheaded as Makoto pulled away, his heavy breath spilling over my neck and down to my collarbone. “Makoto – the cake,” I breathed out, grasping at his hair. 

“Just blow out the candles, Haru,” he instructed, hands already pushing my shirt up my torso. I shivered from the cold of the room, from the heat his fingers, from anticipation. 

“Just blow me, Makoto,” I whispered, the ghost of a laugh on my breath.

He stopped. I looked down at Makoto - a line of drool on his chin, hair pointing in a million-and-one directions – while he stared at me, most likely just as disheveled as he. After a second, we both started to laugh at how ridiculous we were. 

“You’re too much, Haru,” he said, laughing into my chest. “Way to kill my boner.”

“It is my birthday, should I make that my wish?” I said, patting his hair down. 

“We should get some sleep,” he said after a second. “We have all day to ourselves.” Makoto’s hand found one of mine, our fingers weaving together. “Of course, it’d be nice to have Haru-chan around as well, but we haven’t had _us_ time in what feels like years. So tomorrow, just you. Just me. Sound good?” He smiled up at me, kissing each finger on my hand.

I could feel warmth bubble up inside of me – not just the instinctual heat, but a warmth comparable to being cuddled under the hot water of a nice bath. I felt bubbly inside. I pushed Makoto up so I could lean over to the table. “That’s more than I could wish for,” I said quietly, blowing the candles out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update for Haru's b-day!!!!!!! :^D  
> sorry for lack of anything, i've been doing a ton of con prep :( 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr either @ criscancrisdo \ouo/ talk to me about how awful that dub is tho HOLY SHIT!!!! LMAO anyway! requests, critique, reviews! talk to me friends!!!


End file.
